


Wearing Me

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Fur Clothes, M/M, Profanity, Scent Marking, Wolf Tribe Clothes, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Inuyasha's boyfriend and soon-to-be-mate has given him some 'interesting' clothes to wear.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 31st, Orgasm
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Kudos: 60





	Wearing Me

Inuyasha shifted and adjusted the fur clothes that Koga had given him. He could smell the age of them - not that they were musty or anything like that, but they had the feeling of slowly-accumulated significance that any demonic artifact that lasted longer than a decade tended to gather. He turned his face to bury his nose in the furry shoulderguard-thing, closing his eyes. He breathed in, scenting the years caught in the wolf-pelt.  _ Three… four, five hundred _ . The half-demon’s eyes widened. This thing would have been around when he was going around after the Shikon Jewel shards! The fuck was Koga doing putting him in this?

As if summoned by the thought, the door opened and the wolf-demon stepped in. As if to contrast Inuyasha, Koga was dressed for the modern age in a tight shirt and tighter pants - the same leather ones he went up on stage with, and which drove his fans fucking crazy. The sheer level of thirstposting about his boyfriend - soon to be husband, in fact - that could be found online was hilarious.

Still, it wasn’t like Inuyasha could blame them. He was getting hitched to Koga for more than just his body, but it was a big fucking bonus.

“Hey babe,” the wolf-demon said, crossing the room and pulling the half-demon into a deep kiss. Longer-than-human tongues duelled for a moment, before their lips parted again with a puff of vapor. “Sorry I was late.”

“‘S okay,” Inuyasha grumbled. He knew all too well just how much his fiance’s celebrity lifestyle demanded of him, even if Koga had it better than a lot of other stars thanks to owning himself, rather than being owned by some massive company. “I’m just wonderin’ why you told me to wear these.” He pushed away a little and held his arms out to emphasize the clothes he was wearing - a skirt of fur, an armoured breastplate, furry leg-wraps and shoulderpads, and little else. “And why you gave me the old-ass ones.”

Koga pulled him in again for another kiss, only meeting the half-demon’s lips heatedly for a brief moment before pulling away to say “Hey, I just wanted to see you in my old stuff. You look really cute, by the way. Your little ears-”

Inuyasha growled in warning, the ‘cute ears’ flattening in annoyance.

“Yeah yeah. But there is something else,” Koga said. “You know the ceremony’s gonna be up in the mountains, right? With my tribe and all.”

Inuyasha nodded. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been planning the damn thing together for the last however-fucking-long.

“Well, ‘s tradition that most matings happen inside the tribe, right? Or if they happen outside it, it’s after a while, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The half-demon was starting to get tired of the other’s evasions. 

“See, that’s ‘cause wolf-demons work with our noses more than anything else. So if you’re gonna come up to the mountains and be accepted, you’re gonna need to smell like me.”

“So you made me wear your grotty old stuff?” Not that it  _ was _ grotty. It was very well-kept, and demon-fur didn’t go bad with time.

“Pretty much!” said Koga. “So basically you’re gonna need to wear that for… oh, the next month or so.”

“What. The fuck. I can’t wear this around everywhere! You know I’m shit at illusions! I can barely cover my ears, fucker! I’m not gonna go around all of fucking Japan looking like a fucking cosplayer, wolf-face!”

“Well. There  _ is _ a way we could keep it to just our private time,” the wolf-demon drawled. Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed. “See, we’d just need to work up a bit of a sweat-”

Finally, Inuyasha lost patience. “Oh fucking fuck me already, fucker.”

"With pleasure," Koga said, grinning, before he surged forwards and pulled Inuyasha flush against him. Their lips were sealed together as the wolf kissed hungrily, hands first cupping Inuyasha’s ass through the fur, then slipping lower to lift up the skirt and slip between his cheeks, uncovered by any underwear. Only a little pressure on the hanyou’s hole was enough for the tip of his finger to slide into the slick opening. Koga’s lips quirked into a toothy grin as he broke the kiss. "You were hoping to get fucked, weren't ya?" he taunted, slipping a second finger inside, then spreading them sharply.

"Ah! J-just shut up and fuck me already," Inuyasha bit back.

Rather than speak, Koga spun Inuyasha around and kicked his legs apart. The half-demon fell to the ground, catching himself on all fours with a growl. “Stay,” Koga growled, sinking to his knees behind Inuyasha. The sight of the half-demon’s shapely rear, exposed beneath his old pelt, had his cock tenting his pants. “Fuck, such a pretty bitch for me,” he crooned, pulling down the zipper to let his hard shaft slap against his abs. “Gonna enjoy breeding you.” Three fingers pushed into Inuyasha’s hole, found it loose enough to be safe, and were quickly replaced with the hot, blunt tip of Koga’s cock.

Inuyasha growled as he felt it at his entrance, his more primal, demonic side rising in response to Koga’s show of dominance. The wolf-demon growled back, a rippling, liquid sound as a hand closed around the back of Inuyasha’s neck, pushing his head down towards the carpet. The growl turned into a whine of submission. “That’s better,” Koga said. “Just gotta keep training you, huh bitch? Think you’ll get it one day?”

“Y-yeah,” Inuyasha said. His human side was pretty much an inveterate sub, but his demon side rebelled at that - it wanted to be in control all the time. That just meant that Koga had an excuse to keep showing him who was boss, though, which was  _ hot as fucking fuck _ . The half-demon’s own cock was tenting his fur skirt, staining it with precum.

“‘Least you’re starting to get the hang of it,” the wolf-demon said, rocking just his tip in and out of Inuyasha’s hole, watching the muscles soften and suck him in, and the precum he was leaking start to drip out of the hole and run down towards his balls. “I could just come home anytime now and fill up your wet boypussy, right? Just come in the door, bend you over and fill you up.”

Inuyasha nodded silently, gritting his teeth against the pleasure that sparked through him every time Koga pushed in.

“But you want something more, right?”

The half-demon nodded again as Koga settled his head inside, then stopped moving.

“Tell me what it is you want, bitch.”

“Y-your cock.”

“Where?”

“In me, filling me up.”

“That’s right,” Koga said, grinning, then grabbed Inuyasha’s hips and thrust forwards, fulfilling the half-demon’s wish as he hilted inside him. Inuyasha came with a cry, painting the inside of the fur skirt.

“There’s one,” the wolf-demon growled, pulling almost all the way out before plunging in once more. “Think we can get to five tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Kinktober! 
> 
> If I'm ever doing this again, I'm starting earlier.


End file.
